Rise Of The Super Saiyans
by SoulViper11192
Summary: The Saiyans return and with no Dragonballs on Earth and Goku dead, the Z-Fighters have their hands full. Much better than it sounds. Try it. Chap 3: The Saiyans all reveal themselves. Picollo makes a sacrifice. Goku and the Kais try to find out the truth.
1. Prologue: Training Session

**The Ultimate Saiyan**

_It has been a year since the defeat of the mighty Omega Shenron and the day Goku died (again) after giving his power to the real Shenron so everybody who was killed by Super 17 and the Evil Shenrons were resurrected. Since the Dragon Balls can't be used for another 39 years, the Z fighters train hard every day to ensure they are ready for any enemy that comes their way._

**Prologue: Training Session**

"Mom, I'm going to go train with Trunks." Goten said as he left the house.

He took off into the air, and as he was flying, he started thinking back to the first time he met his father and how nervous he got. The wind blew through his air as the young half-saiyan began to think of the few years he had actually gotten to know his father. He wanted to become that strong, so he could protect the Earth. Without the dragon balls to help them, the Z-Fighters decided to train extra hard to unsure the safety of the Earth. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Trunks and even the great saiyan prince Vegeta. Goten thought about how the Earth was basically safe, but still, they had to become stronger. After all, there were some powerful enemies out there. He started thinking back to the time he fused with Trunks to form Gotenks and how they fought Majin Buu. He wanted to become that strong alone. But could he? Never-the-less, thinking about the fusion made him smile.

"Man, we sure were strong when we were Gotenks," he said out loud as if he were actually speaking with someone.

* * *

Trunks was heading for the door when he sensed a strange power which suddenly disappeared. He could have sworn he felt something. In fact, eight something's. But, then they just disappeared. Was it in his mind? He shrugged and turned to walk out. Then he sensed them again. Just then the front door opened and Vegeta stepped into the house to see Trunks with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"N-Nothing", Trunks said as he walked past his father and out of the house.

He didn't know what it was, but Trunks had a feeling today was going to be ugly. And boy, was he right.

* * *

Goten stood in the middle of nowhere. While waiting for Trunks he thought back to the day he first trained with his brother. How they fought and how often surprised Gohan by transforming into a super saiyan. Gohan… he hadn't trained in a while. The optimist thought that there is no possible way someone stronger than Omega Shenron could appear. Goten hoped he was right.

"Hey, Goten, snap out of it," Trunks said as he landed, breaking Goten's trance.

"Sorry, just think 'bout the old days," Goten replied.

Trunks laughed. "The old days? Why? Never mind. I guess we should get this training session started." Trunks took his fighting stance.

"Lets warm up a little before we go full force." Goten prepared himself.

Trunks nodded and with that dashed straight towards Goten. Trunks swung a punch at Goten, but was easily dodged. Goten countered the attack with an upper-cut. With that Goten attacked Trunks with fury, but each punch was dodged or blocked by Trunks' speed. The fight got more intense with each punch, but was going nowhere as the two fighters were equal in every way. Trunks tried to retaliate, but the same thing occurred in reverse. It was impossible to land a bunch on one another. Suddenly, Trunks stopped fighting as he felt the strange energy he felt earlier that day. Too bad Goten didn't, as his fist connected with Trunks' face.

"Hey," Trunks shouted. "Watch it!"

"Why'd you stop fighting?" Goten asked, stepping back.

"Can't you feel it?" Trunks asked.

Just then Goten picked up the same strange energy Trunks felt. It felt weird. Really evil. Like Majin Buu evil, just not as powerful.

"Wh-What is that?" Goten asked.

"I don't know," Trunks replied. They both looked around, staying cautious as the wind picked up.

"There!" Goten shouted while pointing at someone standing on a mountain. "That must be the guy."

They both looked at each other, exchanging thoughts and then nodded at each other, before taking off at the same time. They flew to the mountain with great speed and stopped to find a red skinned, demon looking person about the size of the last form of Majin Buu – wearing black pants and nothing else. They could see the muscle on his red skin and some scars too.

"Hey buddy, are you lost?" Trunks asked, ready for a fight.

The demon didn't give him a chance to breath, before dashed towards Trunks and tried to strike him. Trunks used his speed to disappear behind the demon.

"Wow, your fast," Trunks said sarcastically.

But he spoke too soon. Trunks was hit on the head from behind by a surprise attack. He turned see his attacker only to find it was the same demon he just dodged.

"Wow, you really are fast," Trunks said surprised with his opponent's speed, no sarcasm this time.

"Trunks, he didn't hit you because he was fast," Goten said in a surprised tone.

Trunks turned around to see the exact same person standing in front of him.

"There's two of them," Trunks concluded.

And as if on cue, Goten got kicked on the head from behind as well.

"Make that three," Goten said annoyed.

Trunks turned to face the second demon to show himself. How many of these things were there?

"Well, are there more of you?" Trunks asked. As he finished his question, three more of these demons appeared in front of him.

"I had to ask," he said unenthusiastically. "Great, now there's six of them."

"Make that eight," Goten stated while looking at the four demons around him.

"Well, this training session just got a little bit more interesting." Trunks replied as he prepared for a fight.

And then they started powering up.

"Let's do this," Trunks said as he rushed towards his opponents.

All four demons suddenly disappeared. Trunks stopped and looked around. As he turned to his left he was punched in the face. Then another demon kneed him in the stomach and kicked him down. Trunks managed to gain control of the fight by dodging the next two demons attacks and knocking one of then into a mountain with one powerful punch.

_Wow, these guys are fast._ Trunks thought to himself.

"O.K. let's get started," Goten said looking at the four demons surrounding him.

All four demons suddenly charged Goten, who was praying they weren't all that strong. Goten started flying upwards hoping that the four demons smash into each other. But they pull up just in time and started following Goten, eyes locked onto their target. As for Goten, he could see that the demons were so close to each other and that gave him an idea. He turned, facing downwards, towards the demons and slammed his wrist together, ready to do something that he hadn't done in a long time.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAA."

The blue wave of energy erupted from his hands, but unfortunately, the blast hit only one demon, as the other three dodged it. On the bright side, the blast has shot the demon straight into the ground followed by an explosion which shook the area.

_Take that._ Goten thought to himself.

Trunks charged the three remaining demons and punched one of them in the jaw causing the demon to start flipping backwards. He also though he heard a crack, but wasn't sure. The second demon tried to kick, but Trunks grabbed his leg and flew with great speed downwards, smashing the demon into the ground with amazing force.

After that he charged the two remaining demons and started punching one of the two remaining demons about 20 times, hitting with everyone, each one getting harder. He then lifted his hand to the demons chest and a blast of energy emerged from him, sending the demon crashing into the same mountain he hit the first demon into. The entire mountain began to cripple and come down. It had been a while since that had happened.

_Three down, one to go._

Goten stared at the three demons in front of him, waiting for them to make the first move. The demons charged Goten and as they reached him, a fast moving fist fight broke out between the demons and Goten. There were blocks and dodges, but the hits were minimal and if they came, simply bounced off the fighters as fast as their fists were swinging. Goten managed to hit one of the demons and then blasted the other two into the ground with two energy waves.

"Three against one and I'm still winning," Goten bragged as Trunks appeared next to him "Done already?"

"Yep," Trunks replied with a smirk.

But it was too soon to celebrate as the eight demons appeared in front of the two young Saiyans.

"They're stronger than they look," Trunks said, fists up.

Before the boys could attack, the demons began to glow a bright ruby red colour. The light got so strong that it momentarily blinded Trunks and Goten, causing them to cover there eyes as a giant light flashed. As the light disappeared, Goten and Trunks took their arms away from their faces and saw that there were only four demons. From eight to four. They just halved.

"There are only four now," Goten said.

"Your right, but these ones look a little bigger than before," Trunks replied. "I-I think they fused."

"And they are much stronger than before," Goten added. "I can feel it."

Trunks started powering up, wondering if you should go higher. But then he decided he should so he could end this quickly. And just like that, after a great power up and an explosion of power, he was soon surrounded by a golden aura. He had transformed into a super saiyan as his hair turned gold and went up, as though gelled.

"So are we."

Goten, following his friends footsteps, also transformed into a super saiyan.

"Right," Goten replied. "Time for round two."

* * *

_Trunks and Goten stand ready to fight their four new opponents, but will they be able to beat these demons or do these new enemies have more tricks up their sleeves. Find out in **Chapter 1: A New Threat**. _


	2. Chapter 1: A New Threat

**The Ultimate Super Saiyan**

_**Last time:**__ Goten and Trunks were training when they met eight new enemies. It seemed that the two half-saiyans had everything under control. Now their eight enemies have become four and the boys have transformed into super saiyans._

**Chapter 1: A New Threat**

Pan was busy training for the next World Martial Arts Tournament when it happened. She is practicing her fighting style and trying to come up new moves, when suddenly, she heard something which sounded like an explosion. She stopped her training and concentrated, sensing a fight going on near to where her trying spot was. As if training were bad enough, now people were interrupting her. She growled as she took the sky.

"I better go check it out."

* * *

"Nice shot," Goten told Trunks.

"Thanks," Trunks replied.

Trunks had hit one of the demons through one mountain and into the next, before firing an energy blast into the mountain causing an explosion. Trunks was smiling until he saw how effortlessly his enemy came out of the mountain rubble.

"Wow, these guys are a lot stronger now," Trunks said.

The four demons charged Trunks and Goten, who got into fighting positions. Two of the demons tried to hit Trunks, swing fists and kicking everywhere, but as hard as they tried, they missed every shot.

"Is that all you got?" Trunks asked the demons, overconfident in his ability.

One of the demons attacked Trunks, but was kneed in the stomach by the Saiyan and hit to the ground before he could do anything. Then Trunks quickly charged the second demon as the first smashed into the ground and started slamming him in the stomach. The demon grabbed Trunks fist after a couple of punches, but Trunks head butted the demon as a counter and when the demon released Trunks' hands, he thumped the demon. The demon flew through one mountain at a speed and slammed into the rocky ground.

* * *

Pan arrived at the area she heard the sound come from. She ducked behind a rock and when she peeked over it she saw Goten fighting two of the four demons.

"Uncle Goten?" Pan whispered to herself. "What are those things? Better go tell Dad"

* * *

Bulma walked up to Eighteen and injected her with something. "That should be enough."

"So how have I been doing?" Eighteen asked.

Bulma and Eighteen had been meeting secretly. Seeing as Eighteen had a constant power level, training did next to nothing to it. So, Bulma came up with an idea to try and improve Eighteen. Bulma took the chart and checked it, staying silent for a while.

"Well," Bulma began. "So far, your reflexes, strength, speed and all of that have increased much better than I though it would in a year. As for your power level; well you could very well give Uub a run for his money. You might just win against him."

"Thanks," Eighteen replied, actually smiling. "That's what I needed to know. I'll see you in a week then."

And then she left.

* * *

Goten was fighting the demons, when one of them managed to hit him.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Goten said.

One of the demons charged him and another fast fight started, fist flying everywhere. These guys were much stronger than before, but Goten got the upper hand when he hit the demon in the stomach. The demon screeched as Goten kicked him downwards. He didn't even bother to see where the demon fell, instead turning to the next one.

"Come on, lets see if you can do better than your friend," Goten said to the second demon.

The demon lifted his hand and shot an energy ball which was easily deflected by Goten. But, it didn't stop there as the demon continued shooting at Goten, even though Goten was having no trouble deflecting the blasts. Goten laughed as he slammed his wrists together and blasted the demon with an energy wave which covered the red skinned devil. The demon fell to the ground, along with his friend.

"Well, I guess they aren't as strong as they thought."

* * *

Trunks waited for his enemies to get up. They both appeared in front of him in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry, but what ever you guys want from Earth, you're not getting it," Trunks told the demons.

The two other demons came past him and stopped by the two Trunks was facing. Goten arrived next to Trunks, ready to take all four on

The four demons started glowing again and a huge flash went off in front of Trunks and Goten, taking them by surprise again. When they could see again there was only one demon. Except, this demon was more muscular and bigger than the demons before. And much more powerful.

"What kind of creature are you?" Goten asked in shock.

The demon just stood there and stared at Goten. His eyes were piercing and it was getting on the young Saiyan's nerves. Goten charged the demon. He swung punch, but the demon dodged it. Goten continuously tried to punch the demon, but missed every shot, getting more annoyed by the minute. Goten went to hit the demon again, but the demon made he first hit by giving Goten an upper cut. Goten flipped back but quickly charged the demon trying, to kick him on the side of head. The demon grabbed Goten's leg before it made contact. Goten struggled to be released, but the demon wouldn't allow it. He then punched Goten in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the boy, and flung him to the ground accompanied by blast of energy which blew on contact.

The demon turned and faced Trunks. Trunks quickly lifted his hands together, swung them around and blasted the demon with a giant ball of energy known as his Burning Attack. The shot hit he demon head on, but when the smoke cleared Trunks saw the demon without a scratch. It didn't even tickle. The demon charged Trunks and in a flash knocked him into the side of a mountain with a crash. The demon appeared in front of Trunks in an instant and started smashing him in the stomach causing the mountain to crack little by little, with each painful punch. The demon final pulled his hand back and hit Trunks with such force he went right through the mountain and straight into the other mountain behind it. Trunks tried to move, but the demon was already in front of him. And Trunks could have sworn that he was laughing.

* * *

Pan arrived home and practically flew into the house.

"Dad! Dad!" She screamed.

Gohan ran down the stair "What's wrong, Pan? I was doing work."

"Goten is busy fighting some freaky looking red guys. They were muscular and red and demon looking."

"Where?" Gohan asked.

"Get into your fighting uniform and I'll show you," she answered. It would be fun to see her dad finally fight again.

* * *

Trunks was stuck in the side of the mountain. As he was about to break away, the demon kicked him in the stomach making him spit blood and pushing he further into the mountain. The demon then started punching and kicking Trunks all over his body, each hit getting harder, each part of his body getting weaker, until finally, the demon jumped back and rammed himself into Trunks, who screamed in pain at being crashed by the demon and the mountain. He went out of super saiyan. He just couldn't hold it anymore. The demon grabbed Trunks' head and smashed it against his knee. As Trunks' head went up, blood ran down his face from his forehead. The demon grabbed him by the neck and started strangling him, making his hand tighter, ready to break the Saiyan's neck. Trunks gathered some energy and kicked the demon in the side of the head. The demon's head hardly budged, but the kick angered him. The red devil then – while still strangling him – started bashing Trunks into the mountain. And then the final smash came, sending more pain into Trunks' body. He was about to break the boy's neck just as an energy blast hit him from behind. The demon stood still for a second and then turned to see the young boy with a golden aura surrounding him.

"Leave my friend alone!" Goten shouted. "I'm you opponent now."

The demon let go of Trunks, who fell lifelessly to the ground. Goten started powering up as he watched his friend fall. The demon grinned, evilly, as he thought of the fun he was going to have with Goten. It was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

On top of the mountain, in the distance, they watched as Kakarot's son power up. He was strong, but still, Vegeta was their main concern. With him out of the way, the Earth would be theirs. The universe would but theirs. But first, to kill a king, you must get rid of his pawns.

"Make sure Octagon knows to kill them painfully," the one saiyan said to the demon.

"That's all he knows," the demon replied, laughing.

* * *

Bulma was sitting on the couch, reading, when she heard the door open. She ran to the door to see Vegeta standing in front of her. Disappointment showed on her face.

"Oh, I thought you were Trunks," she said. "It never takes him this long to train with Goten."

"Don't worry, they probably lost track of time," Vegeta said.

"I'm not so sure", Bulma argued.

"Bulma, they can take care of themselves," Vegeta replied. He looked at Bulma who had pleading eyes. "Fine. If they not back soon, I'll go looking for them. Happy?"

"Very," Bulma lied. But even so, she stilled smiled at her husband.

* * *

Mean while, Goten prepared to face the demon that had taken his best friend down very easily. They both charged each other and started an amazingly fast fight. Goten lifted his hand to the demons chest and an energy blast blew the demon away. The demon flew to the ground and skidded along it, uprooting the rocky ground in the process. The demon quickly got up and dashed straight for Goten, who was preparing a Kamehameha Wave. Goten swung his hands forward, blasting the demon. An explosion was set off on the ground and when the smoke cleared the demon was no where in sight, just a big crater where the blast hit. Just as he was about to look around, the demon appeared behind Goten and kneed him in the back of the head. The demon then grabbed Goten's leg and flew straight to a mountain. When the demon got there, he started bashing Goten into the mountain, using more anger to fuel his force with every hit. Goten managed to gain control of himself and quickly kicked the demon in the face with his other leg, before flipping away.

_He's tough, really tough_

"What are you?" Goten asked.

The demon just stared at Goten. Goten started powering up. He needed to use everything he had to win this one.

"I'm going all out you freak!" Goten stated. "So you'd better be ready for me!

Goten power level had risen tremendously as the wind picked up and clouds moved in. His muscle started to show more through his torn clothes as his golden aura grew in size. He stopped, surrounded by energy, ready to fight.

"Let's go!" Goten told the demon.

* * *

Krillin was getting into his fighting uniform as Eighteen walked in. They looked at each other and smiled, until Eighteen noticed what he was doing.

"Where're you going?" She asked.

"I got a message from Gohan," Krillin replied. "It said that we should meet him by the great waterfall for some training. And where've you been?"

"Just ran some errands," Eighteen lied. She didn't want to tell Krillin what she had been doing to get stronger. The less people the knew, the easier it would be to surprise an enemy. Not too mention that she had learnt some new moves that she would like to try.

"Okay then," Krillin replied. "I'm off."

* * *

Goten charged the demon and smashed him in the face. The demon dodged Goten's next punch and gave him a blow right in the stomach. Goten backed away for a second, holding his stomach, then charged again. A fight broke out, Goten trying his best to strike this enemy. He managed to hit the demon and from there continued to punch and kick the demon non-stop. Goten attacked in a rage, making sure each shot was painful, each punch making this demon remember he wasn't that strong. Finally, he knocked the demon into the ground and then slammed his wrists together.

"Take this!" Goten screamed. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA!"

Goten's blast engulfed the demon as it went and a huge explosion followed, causing a dome of blue energy under Goten. The light faded as the dome did and Goten smirked.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Goten asked.

The demon, despite being hit by Goten's blast, got up in a matter of seconds. He stared at Goten and then let off a horrible scream as he was engulfed by a red aura. Goten sensed the demons power level rising. Goten prepared to charge the demon but found the demon was already in front of him. The demon struck Goten in the stomach. Goten quickly swung his fist towards the demons face, but the demon quickly grabbed it and then kneed Goten in the stomach, making him spit. The demon slammed his fist together and hit Goten to the ground, before landing on the ground and opening his mouth wide. As Goten got to his feet he saw a huge red energy blast coming towards him. The demons mouth blast made a direct hit on Goten and sent him flying backwards into the side of a rocky hill, followed by a burning, painful explosion in which Goten was caught in. When the smoke cleared the demon could see only the rubble which was covering the young Saiyan. Suddenly, the demon saw the rubble shaking and then a light emerged from the holes. All the rocks of the rubble suddenly rose and the demon saw Goten, who was bleeding because of the blast, rise up. Goten looked up and screamed as the floating rocks flung in all directions. The demon stood still as all the rocks landed on the ground, one almost on top of him.

"You're not going to win!" Goten shouted as he was covered in a golden aura.

Goten started blasting energy balls at the demon, while the demon just stood there and took them. Explosion after explosion, the demon didn't budge, didn't even look uncomfortable, which just annoyed Goten more. Finally, Goten let off a huge energy blast which hit the demon directly which blew, covering the area in smoke. Goten finally stopped shooting, but when the smoked cleared he saw the demon standing there without a graze.

Goten seemed horrified and the demon charged. As he reached Goten, the demon put out his hand and a wave of energy consumed Goten, who shouted in agony. When the blast stopped, Goten reverted to his normal form and began to fall. The demon, not satisfied yet, then grabbed Goten's face and started ramming his head into the ground. The demon let go of Goten, who landed on the ground and put out his hand out to blast him into space dust. As the blast was charging the demon was kicked on the head from the side, sliding across the ground. He got up and turned to see his attacker to find it was Gohan.

"Pan, get Goten to safety then do the same for Trunks when you find him," Gohan ordered. "I'll deal with this guy."

* * *

Eighteen blew the mountain apart with her new move, Galick Gun - courtesy of Vegeta. He was but one of the fighters Bulma had programmed into her. She had powers from Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and even the deceased Piccolo and Goku. Some from Tien and Yamcha was also added and even some special ones of her own. She couldn't wait to test her new power on someone. But, until then, the mountains were the next best thing.

* * *

With in seconds, Gohan had transformed into a super saiyan.

"I don't know who you are and what you want," Gohan said. "But you don't hurt my family and get away with it. Get ready."

Gohan charged the demon and started pounding the demons face. Gohan finally hit the demon into the side of a rocky hill. The demon sprung out of the rubble and charged Gohan hitting him in the stomach. As Gohan bent down, the demon elbowed him in back of the head and as Gohan's head went down the demon smashed Gohan's face with his knee. Gohan's head went up, only to be knocked across the face by the demon. Gohan fell sideward's, but managed to fall on his hands and flip onto his feet. Gohan wiped the blood off the side of his lip and started powering up.

"You really strong," Gohan said. "I'm impressed."

The wind picked up again and Gohan's aura grew. Suddenly, it instantly got bigger and lightning surround the aura. It was clear as day. Gohan had transformed into a super saiyan 2. The demon moved for him, but he struck the demon, hitting him back.

"Time for round 2," Gohan said.

* * *

_Gohan has gone into a super saiyan 2 and is ready to fight this new foe. Can he take down an enemy that has defeated two super saiyans with ease? Or will he also fall? Find out in __**Chapter 2: Return of the King.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Return of the King

**The Ultimate Saiyan**

_**Last time:**__ Goten fell to the might of his new enemy. But Gohan arrived on the scene just in time. Gohan has now transformed into a super Saiyan 2 and is ready to fight._

**Chapter 2: Return of the King**

Pan dropped Goten onto the ground.

"Geez, you are heavy," she complained. "Well, time to find Trunks."

She started walking off when she heard Goten say something. She turned, looking at him. But he didn't say anything else, which made her think she was imagining things.

"I'm going to find Trunks." She informed Goten. But if he heard, he didn't respond.

* * *

The wind started picking up and the sun was going to set soon. Gohan and the demon faced one another, each trying to read the other warrior's mind, waiting for the other to attack. Gohan made the first move and swung for the demon. The demon blocked Gohan's attack. Gohan attacked the demon continuously, but despite his attempts, all his hits were blocked. Gohan stepped back, rethinking the situation. Seeing as he couldn't hit the demon, he'd let the demon attack him. The demon went to kick Gohan at lightning speed, but Gohan disappeared, leaving the demon searching. The demon looked around; trying to spot his pray, as Gohan suddenly appeared behind the red devil and kicked him in the back of head. The demon flipped forward and landed on his feet, but didn't have a moment's peace as Gohan went to attack again and managed to strike the demon on the face. The demon angrily sprung for Gohan, who easily kicked his attacker into the rocky mountain, followed by a crash. The demon darted back to hit Gohan, but Gohan calmly kicked him into the ground. Using this advantage, Gohan quickly jumped up and came down at an angle crashing his feet onto the demon with such an amazing force, it sent the demon sliding across the rocky ground, uprooting it. Gohan landed on the ground gently and waited for his enemy to get up. The demon got to his feet and looked at Gohan, who was beaming.

"What's wrong, can't hit me?" Gohan said taunting his enemy.

Gohan thought this was it. This demon had met his match. Gohan was just too strong. At least that's what he thought. But fear wasn't in the demon's face. Not even a bit. In fact, he did the most unexpected thing. To Gohan's surprise, he started laughing. The demon started to glow ruby red once and a big flash went off, blinding the Saiyan. But as the light died down, Gohan saw no difference in the demon's appearance and no change in his power level. But then what happened?

"What did you do?" Gohan asked.

* * *

Pan returned to Goten with Trunks. She practically fell to the ground as she tried to land. She lifted Trunks and just dumped him onto the ground. He was unconscious. He wouldn't care. And if he got a bruise, she could blame it on the demon. She looked up when she heard a noise to see Goten was lying up against a rock.

"Oh, good, your up," Pan said. "So what's new?"

"Can you feel that energy?" Goten asked, ignoring Pan's humor.

"It's my dad," Pan answered. "He's fighting that thing."

"No, not that energy," Goten stated. "Someone else is here."

"Where?"

He pointed to a mountain. "Somewhere down there."

Pan looked from where they were and saw just a mountain. Her eyes traveled across it to see cave along the path.

"I'll go check it out." And then she took off again.

* * *

Videl watched as Krillin landed. She found it odd that he had called a meeting of just Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and herself. Usually, in these training sessions, the _must be here_ were Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Uub and sometimes Gohan and Eighteen. What she also found odd was why they were meeting behind the waterfall, in a cave none of them had been to in a while. Another thing she found odd was that Krillin communicated through a letter to her. Maybe he didn't want the Saiyans to know about this meeting. But why?

Krillin looked around. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, man," Yamcha replied. "Long time no see."

"We all saw each other last week, Yamcha," Videl replied.

It was true. She saw the guys regularly. One thing about being new at the whole energy/power thing was that everyone wanted to teach the rookie; and Videl got to train extremely well with the guys and then again with the Saiyans and then again with all of them. She had already mastered the Kamekameha Wave and her fighting style and power level were ten times better than before. She could definitely take on one of the guys. Maybe not Gohan, but some day. She joined in on all the hellos and then turned to Krillin.

"So, why'd you call a meeting?" She asked him.

"What?" Tien said, surprised. "You called the meeting."

"Yeah," Chiaotzu agreed.

"Yeah," Krillin did too. "You and Gohan."

"Gohan?" Videl queried. "Gohan doesn't even know I'm here."

"Wait," Yamcha said. "Tien, didn't you call the meeting?"

"What, me?" Tien replied. "No, Videl did."

"I didn't," She defended herself. "Krillin did."

"Me?" Krillin was more surprised now. "I got a letter from Gohan."

"Wait, you got a letter. Me too, but mine was from you."

Yamcha went pale. "Mine was from Tien."

"Well we got one from Videl," Tien said as Videl slowly walked to the cave door, which was covered by the waterfall.

"Well," Videl questioned. "If we didn't call each other…"

"Then who did?" Chiaotzu finished.

The boys started talking, but Videl blocked them out as she walked towards the opening. She felt something. Or someone. But she couldn't see through the waterfall. At least, not a person. But when a golden light illuminated the water, she knew what was going on.

"Get down!" She shouted as the first energy ball hit the side of the entrance, blowing it up.

Videl hit the ground as the rest came through. She jumped, dodging one and the guys deflected them, all over the cave, blowing the walls and the floor and the ceiling. She deflected some too. But then they started to hit. She took one right in the chest and her body felt as though it were on fire as it blew. The guys were hit too and it seemed the place was about to collapse. And then the blasts stopped. Videl was on the floor. Sore, but nothing broken. Before, one of those would have killed her, but now, at least she could stand. She looked at the guys. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing looked severe. Videl was ready to move. This place wasn't going to stand long.

"Everyone okay?" Tien asked.

Before they could answer, the formal voice echoed through the area.

"Super Galick Gun."

"No," Videl answered Tien's question as the water lit up a purple colour.

And then the energy wave hit, demolishing the cave.

* * *

"Kamehameha!"

Eighteen blew the mountain too the ground in a flash. A giant light blue flash known as The Kamehameha Wave – courtesy of Goku. She was about to shoot another blast at another mountain, when all of a sudden, her systems picked something up. She flipped, just dodging the golden blast which exploded as it hit the mountain. She turned and dodged another blast which brought the entire mountain down. She moved quickly as her attacker flew for her. She dodged the charge and as he stopped and moved for her, she quickly kicked him away. He flipped back through the air and came to a halt. Eighteen looked at him properly and gasped.

"But…" She started. "You're dead."

"No I'm not," the Super Saiyan 2 replied. "Can't you see? I'm right here."

"Why's your voice different?" Eighteen queried, getting ready to fight.

Turles smirked. _This foolish girl thinks I'm Kakarot. Well, I'll just have to show her how wrong she is._

He powered up and charged for Eighteen, who was already prepared for a fight.

* * *

Back at the fight, Gohan was trying to figure out what his enemy did. He began to glow and then flashed and then… nothing. Nothing had changed.

"Well, answer me!" Gohan demanded. "What did you do?"

The demon pounced forward, towards Gohan. Gohan shot an energy blast at the demon, but the demon split into two different people in a second. Gohan, startled, began fighting the two demons while still trying to figure out what just happened. Gohan hit one of the demons in the face, but was hit by the other demon in the stomach. He jumped back while holding his stomach. The demons came to both of his sides and charged him. Gohan put out his hands and energy wave emerge from his hands, but the two demons both split into two more demons, dodging the blasts once more. All four demons attacked Gohan at the same time, making it almost impossible to defend himself – even though he tried his best. He sent an energy shield out that knocked the four warriors away. Gohan backed away, making sure all four of the demons were in front of him. He held both hands out and shot four energy blasts, which were just dodged. And then they split again, making eight demons, each powering up energy in both hands. And then they fired, all shooting multiple energy balls at Gohan, who tried his best to dodged and deflect the blasts. But, one against eight was too much and soon he was over whelmed. He managed to fire a giant wave back, which they all had to dodge. Four of the demons jumped up into each other fusing into one, which was looking down, towards the front of Gohan. At the same time the four other demons did the same thing, except they disappeared and ended up facing Gohan's back. Both of the demons shot mouth blasts, directly hitting Gohan, causing an explosion which shook the earth as they wounded the Saiyan warrior in its burning energy.

* * *

Pan made it to the cave. When she landed, she felt the earth shake a little as she heard an explosion.

"Dad?" Pan whispered.

As she turned she saw a red energy blast coming for her just in time to dodge it. Just then something flew past her, but it was too quick to see.

* * *

Gohan got up, beaten and bruised, to find the two demons in front of him. He dodged one punch, only to be hit back by another.

"What's wrong boy?" a voice came from behind Gohan.

"I know that voice," Gohan said as he turned to see a familiar face. "Dabura!"

"That's Demon King Dabura to you boy," Dabura demanded.

"Like I'd ever call you king," Gohan said. "What's going on here?"

"I see Octagon's giving you problems," Dabura stated.

"Who?"

"The demon you've been fighting, you idiot."

"Octagon?" Gohan turned to the demon.

"Yes, but I'm not here for introductions.

"Why are you here?"

"That's simple. I'm here to destroy you."

"How?" Gohan asked partially laughing. "You're weaker than your Octagon over there."

"Fool, I'm the demon king. Come to me Octagon."

Gohan turned to see Octagon glow bright red once more. Other trick was the first thought.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dabura answered as a red aura transferred from octagon to Dabura.

* * *

King Kai found it odd. Supreme Kai said he'd be back in a matter of minutes. He just had to attend to a problem. That was three hours ago.

"Goku?"

Goku looked up from Bubbles, the money. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen the Supreme Kai?" King Kai asked.

Goku thought for a moment. "Nope. Why? Is something wrong, King Kai?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling. Go look for him Goku. I'm going to find out if something is happening on Earth."

Goku thought for a second. He figured he could do something else besides just train, eat and play with bubbles. For the year he had been dead, that was all he did and despite his love for fighting, eating and making a monkey of himself, it did get a little boring on some days.

"Okay," Goku agreed and quickly took off. After all, it was a simple task. He was sure the Supreme Kai was okay. And what did King Kai say about Earth? Goku shrugged it off. Earth had Vegeta. He was sure his friends were safe.

* * *

Piccolo knocked the giant beast down, putting an end to its annoying attacks. Hell was bad enough without having to deal with everyone else's rubbish. Speaking of rubbish, the Saiyans had been awfully quiet. Turles had managed to progress to Super Saiyan by some twist of fate and used every chance he had to rub it in Piccolo's face. Sadly, for the Saiyan, Piccolo was never in the mood and still above a Super Saiyan in terms of power. In fact, with a year of constant training in hell and having to fight old enemies such as Cell, Frieza and even Bojacks, he had even leveled a Super Saiyan 2, maybe even surpassed it. Still, even with his high power level, it didn't ease his mind. Where in this hell were Turles and the rest of the Saiyans? And if they weren't in hell… then where were they? And how did they get there?

* * *

Dabura remembered back to when he was being beaten by Buu. He was amazed by Majin Buu's power. But, it wasn't a mutual feeling. Buu quickly got bored and turned Dabura into a cookie. After that, Buu picked up the Dabura cookie and ate it, ending the Demon King's life.

But, that was a different life and he had other things to worry about. One was watching Gohan's face. Dabura laughed on as Gohan watched him absorb Octagon.

When Dabura had finished absorbing Octagon he turns to Gohan. "Where were we?"

"I was just about to ask how you are still breathing," Gohan replied.

"Fool, your evil friend revived me," Dabura answered. "What was his name again? Ah, yes, Vegeta."

"No way!" Gohan protested. "Vegeta would never revive you!"

"Oh please, that fool didn't even know he was doing it," Dabura replied. "I was revived when he revived everyone that little pest, Majin Buu, killed."

"What? Vegeta only resurrected the good people."

"Yes, well since you put it that way, you can blame King Yemma."

"And why's that?"

"Because, he put me in heaven. Said I was going to enjoy hell due to the fact I was the Demon King."

"I know your kind Dabura and I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you."

Dabura laughed. "What makes you think you can?"

Gohan charged Dabura and hammered him in the gut. Gohan then hit Dabura to the ground followed by quite a few of energy blasts. It took Gohan longer to power up the last blast but it was worth it, because it hit the ground, it caused a huge explosion which covered Dabura. Gohan watched as the smoke cleared, but when he saw the ground, Dabura wasn't there. Did he die that easily?

"Wow, that actually might have hurt if it hit me," Dabura said from behind Gohan. "My turn."

Dabura charged Gohan and started punching his face. Dabura ended his attack with a punch to the stomach and a hit to the head sending Gohan crashing into the ground. Gohan got up coughing due to the hit to his stomach.

_Man, he's a lot stronger than before_ Gohan thought.

He slowly floated upwards to Dabura's level. They stared at each other and as though reading each others minds, they both started powering up, a golden aura around Gohan and a red one around Dabura. In a flash they were in front of each other throwing fists.

* * *

Supreme Kai woke up. He blinked and let the sun of his world settle on his eyes. What had happened? He remembered sensing something weird on the Planet of the Kais. He went to go and investigate. Found nothing on it. No, that wasn't true. He sensed a power. A Saiyan power. A Super Saiyan power. At first he thought it was Goku, but decided against it when an energy blast hit him. That's right. There were two of them. The one shot and the other hit. And the other shot, then a blow to the head and now he had woken up. The Supreme Kai shot up, realizing he was attacked. But he was still alive, so why attack him? Did they want something? He had nothing valuable on him, he was sure. But then why was he still breathing?

"Supreme Kai!" Goku screamed as he flew over the mountain and landed. "I knew I'd find you here. Um…Supreme Kai? Why are you sitting on the floor?"

He looked up at the Saiyan. And then he remembered seeing one of his attackers' faces. "We've got a problem Goku?"

* * *

Pan landed by Goten and Trunks. Trunks was still unconscious.

"What's going on?" Goten asked.

"Honestly?" Pan replied. "I have no idea."

* * *

Eighteen knocked Turles straight into the mountain. He stuck to it like a fly to fly paper, but quickly released energy which dissolved the rock around him.

He watched Eighteen. "You seem stronger than you're supposed to be."

Eighteen smirked. "You're right there. The question is, who are you and how did you know that?"

"My name's none off your business," Turles replied. "And let's just say hell is a great source of information."

"Hell? You're dead?"

"Not anymore," Turles charged. "But that's more than I can say for you."

"Bring it on!"

Eighteen blocked another attack by Turles and knocked the Saiyan away. She attacked him viciously, knocking him back and appearing behind him, kicking him upwards. She appeared above him and came down, one foot out and bashed into him, causing him to fly down, only for her to appear halfway and kick him into the same mountain. She held out her hand as a pink energy ball appeared in her hand. She shot it off and it hit directly, blowing not only the mountain but the Saiyan. The only difference was that the mountain crippled and Turles was still there. Angry, bruised, but there.

"This is disgraceful, Turles," A voice appeared form her side.

Eighteen looked and gasped once more. "How many Goku's are there?"

"Goku?" The Super Saiyan 3 replied.

Turles appeared next to him. "She mean's Kakarot."

Eighteen examined them. The one named Turles looked like Goku, but had a darker skin and also a meaner face. Goku was kind and pure hearted. This guy looked like a completely evil Saiyan, bent on just killing. As for the other guy, he looked just like Goku too. Maybe his features were a bit sharper than Goku's, but he looked just like Goku. The only thing that was different from Goku and Turles was that this Super Saiyan 3 had a scar on his cheek. It was battle scar, that was for sure. Eighteen stopped thinking as she dodged a blast. She needed to get out of here. One Super Saiyan 2 was easy, but when back up was a Super Saiyan 3… that could be an issue. But Eighteen couldn't fly away. They'd catch her easily. She looked down at the forest and had an idea. She needed to get to the tall mountain behind them.

She flew for them, shooting a blast at the last Saiyan. He dodged and she quickly kicked Turles away as hard as she could. The other Saiyan came down and she tried to hit him, but he dodged and hit back, only to be blocked. She kicked him away, but he was on her already and hit her back. She stopped and went for him, dodging an attack and kicking him in the head. She placed her hands by his chest and let out an energy wave which blew him away. He flew it the forest and an explosion followed. She turned, only to be hit by Turles. She blocked the next attack, but was hit from behind by the other Saiyan and then kicked to him by Turles. The other Saiyan then kicked her sideways. She went flying for the mountain she wanted to get to and broke straight through it. She was ticked off, but attack would be stupid. She swallowed her pride and went to the top of the mountain. And then she started shooting blasts through it at the Saiyans. They dodged easily, laughing at the stupid android and she moved down the mountain. Only when the mountain went down, surrounded by dust, did they realize what was going on.

Eighteen followed the mountain down, the dust covering her. She hit the ground and started running. She was an android, so it was impossible to sense her. She heard explosion in the distance. She floated up and looked to the sky to see the desperate Saiyans trying to blow up the entire forest. Too bad they were going the wrong direction. She landed once more and continued to run and when she was far enough, too far for them to see, she took to the sky and flew away. She got away easily. After all, they could shoot all the forests they want. They'd never catch her, because they couldn't sense her.

* * *

Videl broke out of the rubble, followed by Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. They could all hardly move, just lie on the rocks and hope to be found before the sun completely set.

"Did someone get the license plate of the truck that hit us?" Krillin joked.

Videl couldn't help but laugh. She was happy to be a live, to survive the attack. But who had attacked them? And why? It was Super Saiyan, she knew that much. Is that why the Saiyans weren't there. Had Goten or Vegeta or Trunks gone bad? Or maybe Gohan? No! It was impossible. None of them would do that and even if they did, they would have fought like normal warriors. No, this was someone else. Someone who wanted them out of the way. Broly? No, he would have destroyed the entire area. And he wouldn't have cared enough to trap them like that. But what the hell had hit them? It was a Galick Gun. Vegeta's move. But would he turn?

"You guys need some help?" Videl heard a voice. "Or Sensu Beans?"

Uub landed on he ground and feed Krillin one first, before moving to Videl.

"Watch happened here?" Uub asked as Videl got up, healed.

"You know, the usual," Videl replied. "We came, met to train, got blown up…"

"Yeah," Tien agreed as he got up. "But who blew us up?"

"Or thought he did?" Yamcha said as he got up. "Who ever attacked us wanted us dead. The blast was extremely strong."

"Something's going on here," Uub replied. "Seven strange power levels have appeared out of nowhere. Let's get to the look-out. We'll make a plan there."

* * *

Gohan and Dabura continued to attack each other, but not one could make a hit. The fight continued until Gohan punched Dabura in the gut, followed by Gohan continuing to slam Dabura in the gut and then knock him in the face, sending him flying. As Dabura flew back Gohan appeared in his path and blasted him, sending him flying back to where he started. Gohan again intercepted Dabura's path and as Dabura's head reached Gohan he kneed him in the face, making Dabura flip backwards. When Dabura got control of himself he looked at Gohan with his bloody face.

"How dare you!" Dabura shouted.

Dabura charged Gohan and started punching Gohan in the face. Gohan grabbed both of Dabura's fists as he swung them and kneed him in the stomach. Then he gave Dabura a head butt and kicked him down with all his might. Gohan pulled his hands back.

"Kamehameha"

The blast hit Dabura as he stood up, causing the ground around him to break and dissolve and crack on the edges of the crater it had caused. Dabura lay on the floor, as Gohan landed near him. The Demon King slowly pulled himself up onto his feet and faced Gohan.

Covered in blood and bruises, Dabura smirked. "Is that all you got?"

Dabura charged Gohan and began punching and kicking Gohan all over his body. Finally, Dabura placed his hands at Gohan's chest and blasted Gohan into a mountain. Gohan burst out of the rubble bleeding from his forehead.

"You just made a big mistake!" Gohan threatened.

Gohan stopped and started powering up, the ground around him burning away. The golden aura around him grew and grew, until finally, Gohan charged Dabura. Gohan hit him hard about five times before he hit him away. As Dabura flew back Gohan followed him, connected his fists and hit Dabura down, smashing into the ground, like breaking into ice. Gohan stopped ahead of Dabura and fly went back as Dabura got up elbowing the demon in the back of the head, making him spit blood. Gohan jumped away and stood, facing his enemy with a big grin, until he saw Dabura get up laughing.

"You think you've won?" Dabura asked. "You're not even close."

"Oh yeah?" Gohan said.

"Yes," Dabura replied. "Soon, my foolish friend, you will find death."

"You first," Gohan responded.

Dabura quickly blasted Gohan with a massive energy blast, which took the Saiyan by surprise. He blocked with his arm, which felt as though it was on fire by the energy. His feet jammed into the ground as he tried to hold himself steady. The blast finally blew and when the smoke died down, Dabura could see that Gohan's arm was covered in blood from blocking the giant blast.

"What's wrong?" Dabura asked, chuckling maliciously.

"Nothing!" Gohan shouted angrily.

"That's too bad, but don't you worry. You'll be begging for death soon."

"And why's that?"

"Because my friends are here," Dabura said before he started laughing.

"There are more of you?"

Just as said that, as if on cue, Gohan caught two energy balls coming for him – but he easily dodged them. He quickly looked up to see his attackers, but almost lost all his breath when his eyes set on two familiar faces.

"Th-That's impossible!"

* * *

_Gohan has just seen two familiar faces. Who are they? How did they get here? How does Gohan know them? What are they planning? And are they as strong as Dabura thinks? Find out in __**Chapter 3: By The Light Of The Moon.**_


	4. Chapter 3: By The Light Of The Moon

**I'd like to thank American Vigor and A Mr. E for the reviews. It means a lot.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Super Saiyan**

_**Last time:**__ While Piccolo and Goku were starting to realize something was wrong in otherworld, five of the Z-Fighters were victims of a surprise attack and Eighteen got a surprise visit from one of the Z-Fighters old enemies as well as a new enemy that she doesn't know._

_While they were dealing with that, Dabura absorbed Octagon and became more powerful. Gohan and the New Dabura fought but Gohan over powered the Demon King no matter how hard he tried. Now Gohan has seen two familiar faces and fears that the situation has just got worse._

**Chapter 3: By The Light Of The Moon**

Krillin, Videl, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Uub flew at a speed over an amazing forest. It was actually very beautiful. So green and fresh and calm and…well, alive. That's one thing it had in common with these warriors. They were still alive. And even though they never told each other, every one of them flashed back to being in that blast, almost positive that it was done and that they would have died there. The fact that they all survived was a miracle. Or was it? Maybe it wasn't. Maybe their training was just getting better. They hoped so. Because with the energy that blast let off, one thing was clear…their assailant was one powerful person.

* * *

"I can't believe that walking toaster got away!"

Turles was furious. At himself, at Bardock and most importantly at Eighteen. When he found her, he'd rip her apart, limb by limb. Why was she so strong? Cell had told him that she could barely take on a powered-up Super Saiyan, never mind a powered-up Super Saiyan 2. It was down right impossible. And yet…

"She threw you around like a toy," Bardock said as he floated down to Turles' level.

Turles examined him. So, this is what Kakarot felt like when he saw Turles. The Saiyan had to admit, it was a bit unnerving; looking at someone who looked identical to himself. Though, Bardock did have a scar on his cheek and his skin tone was lighter, so Turles decided they could be told apart. But still, it annoyed him.

"She did not," Turles defended himself. "She just got a lucky shot in."

"Yeah right," Bardock replied cockily.

"Shut it," Turles snapped. "She wasn't supposed to be that strong."

"Maybe so, but you shouldn't be that weak. Though, it is odd she managed to take you on like that."

"Yes, well…"

Bardock waited in silence. "Well?"

"Do you feel that?" Turles turned to the left.

Bardock's eyes traveled in that direction. "Yes. Six power levels. One really high. Are those…"

"Yes," Turles answered before Bardock finished the question. "They were the ones headed towards the trap. It appears they survived."

"That's odd. It's not like King Vegeta to let his prey escape."

"Maybe they defeated him. The powerful one wasn't there before. Maybe he arrived in the nick of time."

Bardock shrugged. "Whatever. We've lost the android. So, I say we clean up that mess. Besides, I'm getting bored."

Turles smirked. Killing those pesky Z-Fighters? The ones who helped Kakarot stop him before? Turles couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of the evening.

* * *

Pan stared over boulder and looked more confused than ever. What the heck was going on in this place? First a strange red enemy. Then another strange red enemy. And now to other enemies with tails. What was going on?

"What's going on there?" Goten asked.

"Two guys just showed up," Pan replied.

"What guys?" Goten and Pan heard Trunks say.

"Finally!" Pan said. "You're awake."

"What did I miss?" Trunks asked.

Pan started filling Trunks in with the events that had happened so far. But, she shouldn't have bothered. More events were about to follow.

* * *

"N-No way!" Gohan said in shock.

"What's wrong boy?" A familiar voice asked. Gohan stayed silent. "Well? What's wrong, nephew?"

"Ra-Raditz!" Gohan said while turning his head to the second person. "And Nappa!"

"So you remember us," Nappa stated.

"How could I forget you monsters?" Gohan replied.

"Nephew, it hurts that you think I'm a monster," Raditz said sarcastically

"What is this, a reunion?" Gohan asked, half serious, halve sarcastic. "So where's Frieza?"

"Oh, I didn't see fit to pull him out of hell," Dabura said, interrupting.

"What?" Gohan asked, more confused now.

"You see boy, as the Demon King I can yank people right out of hell."

"Well you must be idiot," Gohan said with a smile.

"And why's that?" Dabura asked.

"For someone who has the power to pull people out of hell," Gohan answered, "I'd think you would have brought back someone stronger than these two."

"You think we're still the same weaklings as before?" Raditz asked

"We'll show you," Nappa said as he and Raditz started powering up.

A blue aura covered the two Saiyans and in an instant, a massive surge of energy occurred and the once blue auras had turned golden. The two Saiyans stopped powering up, staring directly at Gohan with grins.

"You seemed surprised nephew," Raditz pointed out.

"You can go super Saiyan!" Gohan said, alarmed.

Dabura laughed. "Still think I made a bad choice. You're going to die boy. And we're going to make sure we kill you nice and slow."

And just like that, all three of them attacked.

* * *

Eighteen flew so fast it actually shocked her. What also shocked her was those two Saiyans. Had Dr. Gero made some weird clones of Goku in case everything else fails? No, they knew who Goku was. But, more importantly, they knew his Saiyan name, meaning they had to be from the Saiyan planet. The one even mentioned being in hell. That's probably how they knew what her power was suppose to be. But who were they? And what did they want from Earth? Knowing Saiyans, they wanted Earth, but still, they could have easily attacked anywhere. Instead, they choose to come after one person who had the ability to take them on. It was intentional, attacking her. It had to be. It's not easy finding an android, so to find one, you're either unlucky or you were looking for one.

Eighteen lost track of her thoughts when she suddenly picked up a couple of power levels in another direction. She stopped and looked the other way. Those power levels…she knew them. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Videl and Uub. Eighteen smirked. Allies. And then her sensors picked up something else heading towards her husband and friends. It was one power level. And it was massive.

* * *

Piccolo stood in front of King Yemma. He had to make a choice. One that could land him up in hell for at least another year, if he was lucky.

"Piccolo," King Yemma said. "Because of your work in Hell, I will give you your request to leave it and return to where you were before your…um…little incident."

Piccolo smirked. He remembered how he sacrificed a spot in that paradise to go to hell so he could help Goku. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make to protect the Earth. And now, he had made up his mind. He was going to make another sacrifice, which would end him in Hell once more. But, it was a sacrifice to help protect the Earth. It was one he was willing to make.

"I have another suggestion…"

* * *

Krillin stopped for a moment. He turned around and stared into the distance, feeling that something was wrong. The others stopped just ahead of him, wondering why he had chosen now to stop. They needed to get to the Look-Out quickly, before they were attacked again. Krillin realized this and turned to join his team…but it was too late, and they all sensed the massive power level closing in on them. They turned; waiting for the enemy, praying to whomever each of them pray to that this person was friend, not foe.

_But that would be too easy_, Krillin thought sarcastically.

They all prepared themselves, waiting for the worst to come. But the worst only showed a second later, when they sensed two other great power levels heading towards them from another direction. One was almost as great as the first, but the second surpassed both by quite a bit. The warriors made a sort of semi-circle, all waiting to fight the battle of their lives. Probably the last battle of their lives.

"Who are these guys?" Videl asked.

"I have no clue," Uub answered. "But they are definitely the strange power levels I had picked up before."

And then the first enemy appeared and showed a face which shocked every single one of the Z-Fighters. He was a Super Saiyan 2. And he was someone they knew. At least, he looked like someone they knew…

"Vegeta?" Tien queried.

"No way!" Krillin moved forward. "Vegeta doesn't have a beard and this guy is different some how."

The Saiyan frowned at them, as though they were disgusting creatures not worthy to be in his presence. Which to him, they were.

"Who are you?" Videl shouted.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you whelp?" The Saiyan spoke in a very formal voice. "I am Vegeta, the Saiyan King. You would do well to show me some respect."

"Vegeta? King?" Yamcha questioned. "I thought Vegeta was only prince."

Krillin stepped in. "This guy must be Vegeta's father. But that's impossible. You died on Planet Vegeta when Frieza blew it up."

That caught the king's attention. "Yes, well, I'm back and I am ready to rule this universe as King. And, I just need a couple of things from Earth. For one, my son. You know Prince Vegeta?"

"Know him?" Videl said. "He's a friend."

The King scowled. "Vegeta would never speak to riff raff like you, never-the-less be friendly."

"Oh, don't worry," Tien replied. "He's not friendly at all. But he's a friend."

Before King Vegeta could reply, Turles and Bardock appeared.

"Well," Turles said. "I guess the party hasn't started yet."

"Turles? But, you're dead too." Krillin stared in shock. "What is going on around here? How did you become a Super Saiyan?"

"Super Saiyan 2," Turles replied with a laugh. "And as for being dead, we came back. With a little help of course, but that doesn't matter."

"We?" Tien questioned. "Why do I get the feeling there are more of you?"

"Because there is," King Vegeta replied.

"How many?" Krillin asked, ready to fight.

"Two more," Bardock answered. "Raditz and Nappa are going to have some fun with Kakarot's son."

Videl gasped. "Gohan?"

"Raditz?" Krillin replied. "Goku's brother? And that maniac, Nappa?"

"Goku?" Bardock said, lost in the word. "Why do you call him Goku? His name is Kakarot."

"His name is Goku." Yamcha stepped in.

"It is Kakarot," Bardock insisted. "Who are you to tell me it is any different?"

"We're his friends," Tien answered. "We've known him for years. And who are you to question what his name is?"

"Me? I'm his father."

And then everything seemed to go quiet. Goku had a father? Of course he had a father. But, he was supposed to be dead. Why did these Saiyans come back? How did these Saiyans come back? What was going on?

"Okay," Uub spoke, breaking the silence. "I didn't see that one coming."

"You're…" Videl began. "But that means you are going to allow two of your men to kill your grandson. If Goku is your son, Gohan is your grandson."

"He is human," King Vegeta stepped in. "Half-human anyway. It is a disgusting sight, if you ask me."

"Well no one did ask you," Videl replied harshly.

"What do you guys want from Earth?" Uub asked, before King Vegeta could attack Videl.

"I told you," the King replied. "I want a couple of things. But the first is Vegeta. He needs to take his rightful place besides me."

Videl chuckled. "Vegeta will never join you."

"And why's that?"

"Well, for one, he'll never leave his _disgusting half-human_ son and daughter."

"He will when I order him to."

Krillin chuckled this time. "Vegeta being ordered around. That'll be the day."

"You all seem so confident of the Saiyan Prince," Turles commented. "Maybe he'll surprise you."

"Maybe he'll surprise you," Videl replied.

"Enough of this," King Vegeta ordered. "Let's just kill them all so we can find the Dragonball."

"Dragonball?" Chiaotzu whispered. "Tien, aren't the Dragonballs useless for the next 39 years?"

"Yeah, Chiaotzu," Tien replied. "They are. But Vegeta…um, the king, must not know that."

"Well," Krillin started. "Let's not be in a rush to tell him that."

"What are you all whispering there?" Bardock asked. "If it's a strategy, don't bother. You can't win." And then his eyes traveled to Uub. "Well…you might be an issue."

"More than just an issue," Uub readied for battle.

"Oh, really," Bardock chuckled. "You can beat a Super Saiyan 3?"

"I was trained by one. Your son."

Bardock seemed to dislike that comment. Kakarot helping humans increase their strength. He's a Saiyan. He is supposed to bring other worlds to the ground, not help their warriors rise up.

"Bardock," King Vegeta ordered. "Kill the strong one. As for the rest of you…" King Vegeta powered up energy in his hand. "…I guess Turles and I'll kill you all. Starting with the girl with the big mouth."

King Vegeta raised his hand, ready to blow Videl away. But he never got the chance. He threw his arm down, releasing an energy blast just as a foot connected with his head, causing him to fly straight into a mountain. The blast changed direction and flew straight past Videl and the rest of the warriors.

"Am I late?" Eighteen asked cockily.

"You!" Turles shouted. "I'm going to tear you apart."

"No," King Vegeta appeared, angry as ever. "She's mine."

"Oh…" Eighteen taunted. "A Super Saiyan 2. Scary."

"I kill you slowly," the King stated right before he attacked.

Eighteen took him head on and managed to get the upper hand, knocking the Saiyan away. She then followed. She might as well try to take down at least one enemy.

Bardock wasted no time and quickly moved for Uub, who dodged the first punch, but flew back with the other. Uub caught himself in the air, just enough to counter a kick with an upper-cut to the Saiyan's jaw. He began to hit Bardock all over, before slamming him downwards.

Turles stood still, waiting for the Z-Fighters to make the first move. Five against one. That was unfair… for them. Turles decided he was getting bored and looked around to see who he could attack first. The big mouth girl? Nope, she's too weak to be an issue later. What about Mr. Three Eyes? He's kind of strong. Then again, so was the midget. And the pale midget too. Turles examined each of them and finally settled on one.

"You're mine!" Turles shouted as he dashed for Yamcha. Yamcha blocked the attack with his arm and then quickly hit Turles away, aggravating the Saiyan. Taking this chance to do some damage, Tien attacked, only to have Turles faze out. Tien looked around, but didn't see the Saiyan until it was too late and he had knocked Tien in the stomach with amazing force. Tien tried to breath, but Turles kicked him away, just in time to block Videl's punch with one arm and shoot a blast at her with the other. She shifted slightly, barely dodging the blast. She could actually feel the heat from blast. She jumped back and dashed forward, getting into a fist flurry with Turles. He kneed her in the stomach, stopping her in her tracks and grabbed her by her hair. He held her out and readied his fist, but Krillin appeared, kicking him back. Yamcha appeared on top of the Saiyan, connecting his fists and bringing them down onto Turles. The Saiyan flipped downwards and then got control of himself.

"Come on, Turles," Krillin said. "You may be strong, but you don't have much of a brain."

Turles growled before continuing his attack. He knocked Krillin away and blocked Yamcha's attack, before knocking him away. He turned, just to get into an extremely quickly fight with Videl and Tien. Chiaotzu appeared behind him and fired a blast, but Turles deflected it like it was nothing and still resumed fight the other two. Thing's weren't looking good.

Uub grabbed Bardock's fist and landed one punch in his gut, before kicking him away. It didn't take the Saiyan long before he hit back. Uub blocked and dodged as much as he could, but Bardock finally landed a punch and another and another and another. He smashed Uub against the mountain and then punched him into it, followed by an energy blast up close. The smoke cleared to reveal nothing.

"Did you die that fast?" Bardock smirked.

"Not really," Uub smashed his elbow into Bardock's head, sending the Saiyan down.

Bardock steadied himself. "How did you dodge that? I was right in front of you."

"Oh well," Uub replied as he lowered himself down to Bardock's level. "Can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What Dragonballs are you looking for?"

"Not Dragonballs. Dragonball. We only need one more."

"That's impossible. The Earth Dragonballs have been turned to stone for 39 years."

"Who said anything about Earth Dragonballs? We found the other Dragonballs spread across this galaxy. The last one is on this planet."

"The Black Star Dragonballs are gone to."

"Black Star? No, there are no black stars on these dragonballs."

"What? What Dragonballs are they?"

"None of your business." And then Bardock attacked again.

Meanwhile, Eighteen blocked another one of King Vegeta's attacks. Then he blocked one of hers. This went on for a while, each trying to strike the other while the other blocked or dodged. Eighteen tried to hit him as hard as she could, but she never got a punch. She hit again and again, but still, he just blocked. Granted, he wasn't having much better luck in the damage department, barely touching her. Their fists connected and then they flipped back, both landing on separate mountains, facing one another.

"You're strong for a Super Saiyan 2," Eighteen mentioned.

"Of course I am," King Vegeta replied. "I am the King of all Saiyans. I am stronger than any of them. The question is, why are you matching me?"

"None of your business," Eighteen readied herself for another round.

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter. You'll all be dead soon."

And then they flew for one another.

* * *

Gohan took Dabura and the two Super Saiyans head on. The fight which broke out was fast and powerful, with the fighters moving all over the area in blurs. Gohan got a hit on Raditz, but was then smacked by Nappa straight into Dabura. Dabura grabbed Gohan and held him so that Nappa could knock the wind out of him. The giant Saiyan continuously punched Gohan in the gut, until Gohan kicked Nappa in the head, causing him to fling back. Gohan managed to break out of Dabura's hold and then turned, angrily blasting the demon into a mountain. Gohan waited for his enemies to strike, floating in the air patiently. In a second, Nappa and Raditz attacked Gohan, but the half-Saiyan blocked every attack with ease until Dabura blasted him in the back. Gohan stood still taking in the pain, trying not to let himself fall, but Raditz hit him in the stomach, followed by a punch across the face by Nappa. As Gohan began to fall, Raditz and Nappa grabbed his legs, threw him into the air and both blasted him with energy blasts which light up the night sky in an explosion. Gohan fell out of the smoke onto the ground. He pulled himself up, covered in blood, cuts and bruises. Gohan faced his enemies who were laughing, seemly enjoying themselves. He smirked a little and then screamed as a golden aura surrounded him. Bits and pieces of the ground rose as Gohan powered up, floating or dissolving in the air. Gohan screamed louder as the golden aura got bigger and brighter. The other three watched as he continued growing in power. Gohan dropped his arms to his side as he stopped powering up and dropped his head to face his enemies. His opponents were shocked at his power. Then again, most would be.

"What?" Dabura said in shock.

Gohan moved too fast for Dabura to anticipate and he quickly got kneed in the stomach by the half-Saiyan. Dabura dropped to his knees, holding his stomach in pain. Gohan kicked Dabura in the head while he was on the ground and as the demon rolled on the ground, Gohan charged Nappa and Raditz. In a flash, Gohan pummeled Raditz in the face and hit him into Nappa. As Nappa caught Raditz, Gohan shot a powerful energy blast directly hitting the two Saiyans. Gohan smirked as Dabura appeared behind him and swung for the back of his head; but the Saiyan was too fast and he dodged Dabura's fist, grabbed his arm and threw him forward. Dabura gained control of himself and attacked Gohan. Gohan dodged every punched, every kick, and just knocked Dabura away, who just came back for more. Gohan punched Dabura in the face a number of times, then punched him in the gut and, as Dabura bent forward, Gohan kicked him away.

The two Saiyans, trying to take him by surprise, attacked Gohan… but Gohan disappeared. As Raditz and Nappa looked around for their opponent, Nappa was hit by an energy ball, causing him to fall down. Raditz turned to see Gohan on a mountain, staring directly at him. Raditz charged Gohan, but was hit by other one of his energy balls. Even so, Raditz kept going, despite the pain of the hit. He wanted to beat his nephew. Prove he could. As he got to Gohan, Raditz swung a punch, but missed. Gohan appeared above Raditz and hit him into the top of the mountain. Gohan then powered up an energy ball and blasted Raditz. As the blast hit, it had so much force that it dragged Raditz down the centre of the mountain and exploded as the blast and Raditz hit the ground. The mountain fell as Gohan suddenly sensed a massive power level. He turned to see Dabura powering up on another mountain. Gohan flew to Dabura and landed on the mountain as Dabura stopped powering up. The wind got stronger and the sun had completely set as Gohan and Dabura faced each other. The two warriors charged each other and swung a punch. Both their fist connected which brought down the whole mountain because of the energy and as a starting gun, the battle had begun. Gohan and Dabura fought for a while before Dabura got a shot on Gohan. Gohan blocked Dabura's next punched and countered it with a kick to the head. Dabura backed off then charged Gohan, giving him an upper cut. As Gohan went back, Dabura punched him in the stomach and then the head. Dabura continued his assault on Gohan, but Gohan managed to dodge one of the attacks and back away. Breathing heavily Gohan stared at Dabura and started smiling. This just annoyed Dabura more and he attacked Gohan angrily. Gohan quickly struck Dabura first and continuously punched all over. Finally, Gohan bashed Dabura into the ground. He came down to the ground while Dabura was climbing to his feet.

"I-I won't lose," Dabura stated. "If I can't beat you then this whole planet is doomed."

"Story of my life," Gohan commented as the Demon King rose.

Dabura flew into the air and placed his arms out gathering energy. He was going to blow this planet straight to hell. But, only if he could beat Gohan, who was pulling his arms back.

"KA…" Gohan started.

Dabura slowly moved his hands inwards and placed them next to each other and continued to gather energy.

"ME…HA…ME…" Gohan continued.

Dabura finished gathering energy and opened his mouth. "Darkened Destroyer!"

A massive, demonic red energy wave blasted from Dabura's hands, heading straight for Gohan. Straight for the Earth.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted blasting his energy wave at the same time as Dabura.

The energy beams slowly advanced on each other, as everyone watched breathlessly. One of them had to win this. On one hand, it would signal the end of the Earth. On the other, it would save the Earth for now. Some wished for the first. Some wished for the second. The waves moved for each other and finally, in a flash of light, they collided, causing a struggle between Gohan and Dabura for the Earth. Everyone watched in awe as the beams struggled against one another, trying to fight for power. Gohan had sweat pouring down his face as he struggled to hold his beam in place. Dabura also struggled, but was a lot calmer than Gohan. They pushed harder, as hard as they could to win this fight. Gohan watched as Dabura's blasted started coming closer. As hard as he tried, he couldn't push it back.

"You can't win boy!" Dabura stated

"We'll see about that!" Gohan shout as he pushed his beam harder.

"You're nothing!" Dabura screamed.

"I'm still stronger than you!" Gohan replied.

Dabura's seemed to be getting closer to Gohan. The half-Saiyan started worrying. If he didn't win this, Earth was done for.

"I can't lose," Gohan whispered to himself, "I-I mustn't lose!"

Gohan pushed harder and managed to push his beam forward towards Dabura.

"Give it a rest boy," Dabura said. "You can't win!"

"Yes I can!" Gohan screamed pushing his beam forward some more.

"What?" Dabura questioned. "How can you still have so much power?"

"This is the end Dabura!" Gohan said getting control of the situation.

"No, I can't lose!" Dabura shouted. "I am the Demon King! I won't lose!"

"You don't have a choice", Gohan screamed. "You want to be Demon King? Fine by me, because I'm sending you straight to hell!"

Gohan pulled his hands back a little and screamed as he pushed them out again. The Kamehameha Wave hit Dabura and carried him straight into the sky as the energy started dissolving his body, started killing him. The blast carried him into the sky, finally defeated. Gohan dropped his arms and looked at Raditz and Nappa.

"One down, two to go." He said with a determined look in his eye while breathing heavily.

* * *

"Alright!" Pan shouted happily.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"My dad just blew that red guy away," Pan said.

Eighteen dodged the blast and then fired one back, only to have it deflected by the King. She flew for him and suddenly fazed out, appearing behind the King, kicking him in the side of the head. The King flew back to her, dodging an attack and knocking Eighteen in the head. He kicked her in the stomach and smacked her downwards, before appearing below her and kicking her back up, into his fist once more. Eighteen watched him as she gain control of herself, trying to figure out how to win this fight. She looked down and saw a flat surface of a mountain, big enough to fight on. He was good in the air. Was he that good on the ground? She fazed out once more, appearing behind the Saiyan ruler, knocking him down to the mountain. He hit the mountain, but jumped out of the way, just as Eighteen slid across it, trying to kick him. She spun while sliding, lifting herself up into a crouch. She stood up straight, watching the King. And then she attacked. He blocked well, but he was better in the air. She managed to kick him in the stomach and then hit him in the head. He blocked the other punches, but she managed to hit him again and again and again. She flipped back, her hands connecting with the ground, her foot connecting with the King's jaw, knocking him back. He hit the ground as she flipped back onto her feet.

She smirked. "If no one has ever told this before, let me be the first. You are a useless fighter on the ground."

King Vegeta growled, before powering up a blast which he used to bring the entire mountain down. And then they resumed their fight in the air.

Meanwhile, Uub and Bardock were matching blow for blow, one them trying to get the upper hand in a pointless fight. They separated and then dashed for each other again, trying to get the better of one another.

"The Namekian Dragonballs?" Uub asked.

"Namekians?" Bardock replied. "You mean those green people?"

"Yeah," Uub responded. "Those green people. What do you want to wish for?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It could be. If you want to wish your friends or family back, I could understand. We could help you find the last Dragonball. And then you can leave this planet."

"Oh, we're going to leave this planet when we find it. We might leave it in ashes, but we'll leave it."

"How can you say that? Your son's family is on this planet."

"It's a sacrifice. I make some in my first life. I can make some in this one."

"We'll stop you."

"I'd love to see you try." Bardock hit Uub away and went in for another attack.

While Uub was trying to negotiate with Bardock, the Z-Fighters weren't having that much luck with Turles. The Saiyan slammed his fist into Chiaotzu and kicked him into Tien, followed by an energy blast which they barely dodged. Tien and Chiaotzu retaliated with their own blasts, which were just dodged by Turles. Thankfully, he didn't see Yamcha appear behind him and kick him towards Videl and Krillin, who both fired energy blasts, which hit him directly. He flew out of the smoke to Krillin, who was saved by Tien who came from above and kicked the Saiyan down. Turles stopped in the air, only to be smashed in the stomach by Chiaotzu's entire body. The little guy jumped back and let out an energy wave, which connected with Turles and took him up. He climbed off it easily, but didn't see Tien coming from behind and knee him in the head. He them kicked the Saiyan down. As he stopped, thinking it was over; he caught sight of Videl, Krillin and Yamcha right next to one another. In a flash, they let of a giant Kamehameha Wave – a product of all three of their waves – which struck Turles head on, taking the Super Saiyan 2 all the way down to the forest. The blast hit the ground with Turles, wiping out a big chunk of the forest in an amazing dome of power.

"He's not that tough," Videl mentioned. But she spoke to soon.

Krillin sensed it first. "Look out!"

Out of the smoke, Turles emerged at such an incredible speed. In both hands, he had powered up energy balls. He closed one hand, the energy being released into his fist, and in a flash, like deadly lightning, he was in front of Yamcha. And a second after that, his entire had broken through Yamcha's torso. Everyone watched in silence as Turles laughed like a maniac. He raised his other hand quickly and released an extremely powerful energy blast which blew Chiaotzu out of the sky.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted as he saw his friend's lifeless body – his corpse – fall into the trees below.

"Yamcha!" Uub cried after.

The other Saiyan's just smirked at the death of two Z-fighters.

"I…I'm ending this," Yamcha suddenly spoke before Turles could pull his arm out. "Bye guys."

Yamcha rapped his body around Turles and began to glow. Turles tried to break free, but Yamcha used all his strength to hold onto the Saiyan until he had finished powering up. And when he did, in a last ditch effort to protect his friends and the Earth, Yamcha made his sacrifices. He blew himself up, taking Turles in the explosion. Time seemed to slow down as everyone watched, open mouthed. Videl, Tien, Krillin, Eighteen, Uub and even King Vegeta and Bardock. They all waited, watching the smoke to see if anyone would emerge.

* * *

Goku was shocked. "How can the Saiyan's just appear on Earth if they were dead?"

"I don't know, Goku," King Kai replied.

"I can answer that," Supreme appeared back from Hell. "It appears Dabura had somehow been revived and then pulled the Saiyan's out of hell."

"That's horrible," King Kai replied.

"It gets worse," Supreme Kai continued. "Turns out that no one had seen the five Saiyans together in a while. It appears that every now and again two of them would be pulled out and then replaced with another two. It was probably to divert suspicion."

"That doesn't make sense," Goku said. "Why would they jump in and out of Hell when they could all just leave?"

"I don't know Goku. They were obviously looking for something. King Kai, what do you think?"

King Kai looked deep in thought. "I need to check up on something quickly. Just pray I am wrong."

"And if you're not?" Goku asked.

"Then we'll need to get you back to Earth," King Kai replied. "Fast."

* * *

"It's your turn," Gohan said to the Saiyans.

"Oh really?" Raditz questioned. "Let's see what you got."

"Fine!" Gohan shouted as he dashed for Raditz.

Gohan bashed Raditz in the head, causing the Saiyan to see stars. Raditz backed off then attacked Gohan with fury. Gohan and Raditz exchanged punches as Nappa watched. Gohan deflected Raditz fist and then kicked him in the head. Gohan relentlessly attacked Raditz, until Nappa stepped in and hit Gohan from behind. Gohan dropped to the ground and then turned towards Nappa.

"That was a low blow," Gohan stated.

"Cry me a river," Nappa replied while charging Gohan.

Gohan and Nappa began fighting, but Gohan got the upper hand easily and pummeled Nappa into the ground. Gohan wasted no time and charged Raditz, knocking him into a mountain. Gohan watched the mountain and then approached it cautiously, only to realize that the inside was hollow.

"A cave," he thought aloud as he lowered into it. "Concentrate Gohan, Raditz is here somewhere."

Gohan looked around the cave, trying to adapted to the darkness. Gohan tried to sense Raditz by closing his eyes. He was in here somewhere. He had to be. Gohan continued to sense him out, while trying to figure out why he was here. It was hopeless cause. Even if Raditz did beat Gohan, there was a line of warriors ready to fight. Gohan opened his eyes as he sensed an energy blast coming from behind him. He turned around and met the energy blast with one of his own.

Nappa looked up and saw the whole mountain explode. As the smoke cleared Nappa saw two figures facing each other, punching and kicking like crazy, trying to land a blow. Nappa lifted his hand up, pointing at Gohan, and shot an energy blast. Gohan disappear as the energy got close and reappeared in front of Nappa, punching him away.

"You've lost your touch Nappa," Gohan taunted.

Nappa angrily attacked Gohan, but was kicked away. As Nappa gained control of himself Raditz appeared next to him, a smirk on his face.

"It's time," Raditz said slowly.

"Time for what?" Gohan asked.

"Fool!" Nappa replied. "We didn't come back, just to be beaten again."

_You could have fooled me_, Gohan thought.

"We've had a plan all along," Raditz continue.

"What plan?" Gohan asked.

"We needed to hold you off long enough," Raditz explained.

"For what?" Gohan continued his questions.

"For that," Nappa said as he pointed at the night sky.

* * *

They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Yamcha had blown himself up to beat Turles. It was brave sacrifice that wouldn't be forgotten. Even so, it was a sacrifice made in vain. They watched as Turles laughed through the smoke. It was an evil, taunting laugh. And in a flash, out of the smoke, appeared a blast too fast for Tien to dodge. It travelled straight through him, knocking him out instantly.

"Tien!" Eighteen dashed downwards, catching Tien as he fell.

"Shame," Turles taunted. "Are we winning?"

"I kill you!" Eighteen shouted.

"Me first!" Videl attacked in a rage. She powered up two energy balls and closed her hands, punching Turles hard. "That was for Tien." She attacked again, hitting him with the other hand. "That was for Yamcha." She went right up to him and held out her hands. "And this is for Chiaotzu!" And then a massive energy wave escaped her hands, covering Turles.

But, it was useless. The wave died down and Turles was still standing there. He hit Videl away, but appeared above her, knocking her downwards. He appeared below her, causing her to smash into his knee. He grabbed her shirt and quickly punched her in the gut and in the head, as many times as he could. Uub and Krillin flew for her, but by the time they had got there, Videl was on the verge of passing out. Turles laughed as he threw her to Uub. He caught Videl and turned, his back taking the full force of Turles's energy blast. Krillin tried to strike Turles, but the Saiyan just dodged and grabbed Krillin's arm, pulling him close.

"Krillin!" Eighteen shouted. "Get out of there!"

Turles smirked. She shouldn't worry. Krillin was going out of this world. He punched Krillin in the stomach as hard as possible and then, before the midget could retaliate, threw him in the air. In a flash, Turles had let out a flurry of energy blasts which hit Krillin again and again, bruising and cutting the warrior. Turles continued firing. If Eighteen or Uub wanted to do anything, they'd have to let go of Tien and Videl. Could Eighteen do that? Would she forgive herself? Would Krillin? But, it was too late to decide. Turles put his hands together, ready to shot off a blast that would kill Krillin. He let off the blast, which headed for the smoke covering Krillin. It was almost there and Eighteen held her breath, waiting for her husband's death. But it never came. Out of the smoke, appeared an energy wave which engulfed Turles's, before striking the Saiyan, causing a massive explosion.

Turles emerged from the smoke with a cry. "Why you little midget! That hurt!"

"Good." That wasn't Krillin's voice.

Eighteen looked up as the smoke cleared. "No way."

"Way," Piccolo said as he held the unconscious Krillin. He wasn't alive. He still had a halo above his head. But then, how was he here?

"How?" Eighteen asked.

"Let's just get out of here," Piccolo said and didn't wait for the Saiyan's to retaliate.

Uub and Eighteen followed to King Vegeta's dismay. "Turles! Bardock! After them!"

"With pleasure," Turles said as he took off after his prey, ready for the hunt.

They flew as fast as they could, but Turles was gaining. No doubt the three of them could kill him, but the other two were right behind him. They would take ten seconds to catch up. But, if they didn't fight, then all three would catch up anyway. But they couldn't. Piccolo had figured the Saiyan's plan already. Why they were trying so hard to take the Z-Fighter's down. He and the others could take the Saiyan's for about a minute before they became powerful enough to crush Eighteen, Uub and himself. They had to get away, but how?

It was as though Videl and Piccolo were in sync. She was thinking exactly what he was, even though neither of them knew it. Using whatever energy she had left, she pulled herself off Uub and flew for the Saiyans.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo screamed. "Trying to kill us?"

She waited for her enemies, but instructed her friends first. "Close your eyes."

They did as they were told and as the Saiyan's were on her, she did it. She lifted her hands to her face and used a technique taught to her by Tien.

"Solar Flare!" She shouted as the night sky lit up, blinding the enemies. Their eyes felt as though someone had just burnt them out of their sockets. They screamed in agony as Uub caught Videl.

"Now we can go," she said as she passed out. Uub smiled and as fast as lightning, the Z-Fighters took off.

It was a while before the Saiyans got their sight back. But, by then, the enemy was gone.

"I'm going to kill them all!" Turles shouted through the night sky.

"Calm yourself, Turles," King Vegeta replied, aggravated. "The plan can still continue."

"Of course," Bardock said. "Just look at the sky."

* * *

Gohan looked up just in time to see a cloud reveal the last part of the full moon. Gohan looked in terror at the two super Saiyans as he realized what was happening. They were transforming. Raditz and Nappa started changing, growing, transforming, and finally became Golden Great Apes. But something started happening. Gohan assumed they would start becoming wild. But the truth was far worse. The Saiyans began to get smaller while transforming a second time and Gohan realized what was happening. They were transforming into Super Saiyan Fours. They must of had their rationality when they became great apes. But, could they truly become Super Saiyan fours with only Super Saiyan backing them? Obviously, they could. At the end of the transformation there stood two Saiyans in front of Gohan, both covered in red fur. Raditz's had a bit longer hair, but Nappa still had no hair, which just made him look strange. But Gohan wasn't ready to insult him.

"How do you like me now?" Nappa asked Gohan.

Gohan just stared in shock as Raditz asked, "Ready to attack me, Nephew?"

Gohan stepped back as Raditz stepped forward. Gohan stepped away from Raditz, who suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan. Raditz punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan dropped to the ground, holding his stomach in pain. Raditz then kicked Gohan in the head. Gohan flew back and fell on the ground. As Gohan rose, Raditz charged and knocked him into a mountain. The rubble in which Gohan was buried under began to shake and a light shone threw the holes. Gohan screamed as all the rocks flew off him.

"I swear to you Raditz, your not going to win!" Gohan insisted.

"That's not for you to decide," Raditz replied as he moved for Gohan again.

In a flash Raditz had kneed Gohan in the gut. Raditz started hitting Gohan in the face and finally pummeled him into a rocky wall. Raditz continued beating Gohan and Gohan could do nothing but take it and pray for a miracle. As Raditz continued his assault on Gohan, thinking this was the end for his nephew, he was kicked in the side of the head by Pan. Pan caught Gohan as his battered body fell forward. Raditz looked up, staring at Pan with rage in his eyes.

"How dare you hit me?" Raditz shouted.

Pan looked at the Saiyan and began powering up.

"You're joking," Raditz said, "I'm not going to fight a little girl."

Pan silently took her fighting stance and then waited patiently. Raditz walked to Pan, not threatening her at all, but Pan quickly blasted him with a Kamehameha Wave. Raditz continued waling Pan as though nothing had just happened. But, as he got to her, he was hit into the mountain by someone else. Annoyed now, Raditz burst out of the mountain. He looked up to see Pan standing next to someone else. The new warrior had long, blonde hair, like a super Saiyan 3. He wore white pants and a small jacket – a jacket only worn by those who are a creation of fusion.

"Who are you?" Raditz asked.

"Me? I'm Gotenks," he replied.

"Who?" Raditz asked again.

"Doesn't matter," Gotenks said as he took his fighting stance. "Let's just get started"

"Fine," Raditz said as he took his stance. "I'll kill you slowly."

* * *

_Goten and Trunks have fused into Gotenks. But are they powerful enough to beat two Super Saiyan 4s? Or will he fall like Gohan? Find out in **Chapter 4: Rise Of The Super Saiyans.**_


End file.
